Día de la independencia
by BeastDark
Summary: sucede un atentado a gran escala los gobiernos temerosos con la ayuda de amanda waller descubre que hubo magia implicada y un gran poder que solo los metas pueden tener, Nightwing segado por la perdida de su mentor y padre adoptivo junto a sus hermanos se unen a la causa para llevar ante la justicia a los culpables aun que no todos están de acuerdo. ( raven y chico bestia )
1. La caída de los dioses

**Capítulo I**

 **prologo**

 **La caída de los dioses**

* * *

 **Jump city, agosto 8 – 3:00 Am**

La noche era tranquila y placentera la torre era golpeada por una fría pero tranquilizante onda de aire nocturno, las calles eran tan apacibles como las de una biblioteca cerrada en toda la calma de la noche que protegía el sueño de todos los habitantes de la ciudad y entre toda esa calma infinita un sonido agudo resuena en la torre de los titanes, Nightwing el líder de los Titanes se despertó bruscamente en busca el comunicador del cual provenía el ruido pero al encontrarlo se dio la gran sorpresa de que no era su comunicador Titan si no el de uno el cual solo sonaba cunado realmente se le necesitaba y esas pocas ocasiones había terminado o ya sea en el apocalipsis o por lo menos en una amenaza global.

Sin dudarlo más tiempo y al mismo tiempo buscando su ropa para cambiarse fue iluminado por la cara de su buen amigo y mayordomo Alfred Pennyworth, pero a diferencia de las anteriores llamadas esta vez en la mirada de Alfred había una mirada triste y desganada casi con timidez de hablar lo que hiso que a Nigthwing se le helara la sangre nunca en su vida había mirado esa expresión en su amigo nunca ni siquiera frente a un apocalipsis.

Ah- Amo Dick, disculpe las molestias de la hora, pero…el mayordomo bacilo demasiado en las palabras en las que estaba a punto de decir

Nw- no hay problema Alfred -hablo intentando esconder su inmensa ansiedad y como respuesta el mayordomo dio un gran suspiro.

Ah- me temo amo Dick que tengo malas noticias _-informo intentando volver a una mirada más estoica y pulcra_

Nw- y cuando no lo son bruce nunca ase llamadas sociales así que me pregunto que será esta ves Ras o alguna invasión proveniente de Apocalypse

Ah- me temo amo Dick que esta ves…. Esta vez llamo para informarle que el día que todos teníamos ha llegado el amo bruce…. - _pero no pudo terminar y Dick pudo ver como una lagrima escapaba de los ojos de Alfred_

Nw- ¿Qué le paso a bruce Alfred?, ¿Qué paso? - _respondió ante su falta de respuesta y su temor se hiso evidente_

Ha- el Amo bruce a fallecido hoy - _dijo casi quebrándose sobre sí mismo había usado toda su fuerza para poder responder_

Nw- ¿qué?, ¿murió? No puede ser debe ser algún truco, infiltración, otra dimensión o tal vez mundos paralelos

Ha- me temo que no amo Dick, esta ves tanto el joker como el amo bruce jugaron su última carta y esta vez fue el final del juego para ambos, mañana por la mañana estare mandando un trasporte para su regreso a Ghotam y…. - _Alfred no pudo continuar al ser interrumpido por el mismo Dick_

Nw- estaré ahí en unas horas, salgo enseguida _– dijo antes de terminar la llamada y aun incrédulo se repetía a si mismo_

 _-él no está muerto no él es demasiado testarudo para morir de alguna manera él tiene que volver tiene que hacerlo_

Al mismo tiempo que la llamada llego a su fin el había terminado de cambiarse en su traje negro y azul sin siquiera pensar en despertar a los demás se dirigió hacia los hangares de la torre y tomo su motocicleta dirigiéndose rumbo a Ghotam una noche tan tranquila se había convertido en la noche más oscura en la noche que el caballero de la noche cayo y la noche en que las sombras lloran y los petirrojos vuelven al nido.

 **Jump city, agosto 8 - 12:00 pm**

* * *

 **horas más tarde**

el sol golpeaba la torre de los titanes con sus primeros rayos solares del día raven como de costumbre hacia su camino hacia la sala común para meditar un poco antes de que Nigthwing desocupara la cocina como de costumbre, gran sorpresa se llevó cunado él no estaba ahí y eso era extraño por lo regular era el primero en despertarse y el primero en preparar café pero la empática pensó que siempre había una primera vez para todo además no tenia de que quejarse siempre tenía que lavar la tetera pues el café siempre se quedaba impregnado en ella dándole un sabor más amargo al te de hierbas.

Así que por una vez en su vida desde que había llegado a la torre podría usar la tetera primero para después meditar frente a las grandes ventanas de la torre frente al amanecer que esperaba jump city.

Las horas pasaron y los demás titanes llegaron con excepción de Nigthwing y el Changeling para el Changeling no era extraño el mal habito de ser el último pudo haber crecido pudo haber madurado en apariencia, pero seguía siendo un de cuidado y relajado hombre.

Los titanes se encontraban esparcidos por toda la habitación principal raven seguía frente a los ventanales mientras Cyborg miraba las noticias, Starfire estaba intentando distraerse cocinando algunos platillos de su planeta pues sentía que algo andaba mal al no ver a Nigthwing presente esa mañana ella había ido a revisar su habitación y él no había estado presente de igual manera en el gimnasio y en la sala de investigaciones, pero no estaba por ningún lado.

St- amigos alguno de ustedes ha visto a Nigthwing _-pregunto con mucha desesperación a sus amigos presentes_

Cy- lo siento star pero no - _respondió Cyborg mientras cambiaba de canal_

Solo Cyborg contesto y la tamaranenana no paso esto desapercibido y comenzó a acercarse a raven, pero antes de que llegara recibió una respuesta.

Rv- no he visto a Nigthwing, él no estaba aquí por la mañana como acostumbra

St- ho.. gracias amiga raven -respondió la tamaraneana antes de dar marcha atrás

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que todo se quedara en silencio y el único ruido era el que provenía de la televisión donde las palabras de luisa lane se apoderaron de la sala de estar comenzando la nota la gran reunión que se estaba estableciendo en la atalaya junto a la onu para conmemora el día en que la liga de la justicia había salvado a todo el mundo de la invasión de Darkside, era una gran noticia pues la Liga nunca había permitido a los gobiernos pisar su centro de mandos en órbita hasta el día de hoy.

Las puertas se abrieron revelando a chico bestia mientras se dirigió a su amigo robótico, todo parecía normal.

Cg- hey, amigo que te parece si…- _pero el muchacho verde fue callado por Cyborg y su queja de que guardara silencio_

Cy- viejo intento ver la noticias - _se quejó el mitad robot_

Cg- amigo no puedo creer que _…-y de pronto no hablo mas_

Cy- gracias viejo pensé que no te callarías - _agradeció al silencio de su amigo_

-GrrrrRrr… GRRrrrr…

Cy- amigo no es para tanto no tienes por qué gruñirme después de que terminen la noticias podemos jugar video…. - _el mitad maquina fue interrumpido por el llamado de su compañera_

St- amigo Cyborg creo que tenemos un problema _-le informo a su compañero para que prestara más atención a su amigo verde_

Cyborg se giró para ver de lo que estaba hablando raven y se dio cuenta de que su amigo se estaba transformando en la bestia, pero esta vez a diferencia de la infinidad de veces que se había trasformado en ella después de haber controlado la transformación había algo diferente y era que en la frente de la gran bestia el símbolo del padre de raven, mediante la bestia completo su transformación de coloro de un llamativo color rojo carmesí.

Tanto Starfire y Cyborg retrocedieron al ver la inmensa criatura a diferencia de cunado era adolecentes la bestia había madurado junto a el Changeling, Cyborg sabía que tendría que pelear y tal vez la única explicación posible se las daría raven que aun seguía meditando placenteramente frente a la ventana, Cyborg intento llamarla sin alerta demasiado a la bestia.

Cy- raven… raven…. - _gritaba en susurros para llamar su atención, pero nada sucedía parecía estarlo ignorando_

Sf- amiga raven -dijo la chica ignorando su alrededor intentando acercarse a la chica antes de que la bestia las atacara.

Pero casi en un segundo que se movió la bestia se abalanzó sobre Starfire que se había movido de su lugar en dirección a raven, Cyborg sin dudarlo saco su cañón sónico y disparo instintivamente para proteger a sus amigas pero no lo movió ni un centímetro parecía que apenas le había hecho cosquillas para su fortuna o para que la situación se volviera aún más rara la bestia aterrizo a unos centímetros de raven y se giró hacia ellos, una ligera riza fue escuchada por los dos titanes que no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía.

La figura de raven se dio la vuelta aun en su posicione de loto y tanto Cyborg como Starfire se sorprendieron al verla cuatro ojos rojos y una blanca y afilaba sonrisa se distinguía atravesó de la oscuridad de su capucha, notoriamente su cabello había crecido en un parpadeo podía ver hebras de cabellos plateados emergiendo de las orillas de su capucha, su piel era de un tinte rojo carmesí y sus manos ahora eran garras bien afiladas.

Rv- tontos humanos no saben lo que les espera - _se burló raven antes sus dos compañeros_

Una vez que raven termino de hablar movió uno de sus brazos e hizo un movimiento de muñeca en el mismo eje de su brazo y un circulo negro apareció debajo de ellos tragándoselos de inmediato.

Cyborg bajo su arma sin entender lo que había sucedido en ese momento, Starfire lo primero que hico fue sacar su comunicador y marcarle por una centésima ves a Nigthwing algo terrible había ocurrido con sus amigos.

Había pasado algunos minutos y Cyborg había utilizado el localizador para su desgracia la señales de raven y el Changeling no aparecía, pero para fortuna había averiguado la razón por la que Nigthwing no contestaba y era preocupante algo realmente malo le había ocurrido como para que saliera sin su comunicador.

Cunado pensaban que nada podía ser más raro escucharon a luisa lane hablar de una manera muy preocupante lo que hiso que regresaran su mirada al televisor ya que aún estaba intentando localizar a raven y al Changeling en la computadora , para su sorpresa fue la señorita luisa apuntando al cielo mientras la cámara captaba lo que parecía ser un proyectil que se dirigía hacia la ciudad a máxima velocidad, unos segundos después la imagen era evidente no era un proyectil era la atalaya cayendo sobre metrópolis, al principio la gente no estaba muy preocupada después de todo no era la primera vez que un misil era lanzado hacia metrópolis pero siempre Superman se aria cargo pero esta vez al ver a la atalaya cayendo las personas explotaron en caos.

La trasmisión no duro mucho más simplemente se silenció completamente, sin bien es conocido cunado la señal se va aparece un letrero diciendo que tiene problemas técnicos esta ves solo hubo estática seguramente porque el impacto de la gran atalaya había arrasado con toda la ciudad.

Starfire se había llevado las manos a la boca al ver lo sucedido mientras Cyborg tenía una cara de incredibilidad que demonios había pasado todo había comenzado como cualquier día común y ahora era uno de los días más oscuros que jamás había vivido.

* * *

 **Ghotam, 8 de agosto - 10:00 Am**

Una mañana gris adornaba Ghotam mientras todas las personas continuaban su dia dia y un millar de delincuentes esperaban la noche para intentar algún robo después de todo era Ghotam el robo, la mentira y la prostitución son el pan de cada día, aunque ya todos tenían bien conocido que el caballero oscuro cuidaba las calles a si los únicos delincuentes que azotaban Ghotam o estaban locos o realmente necesitados, hoy sería un gran día para cualquier delincuente en Ghotam algunos cuantos kilómetros lejos de la ciudad, estando a dos kilómetros de la periferia de Ghotam se encontraba la mansión Wayne donde todo era siempre calmado y casi vacía durante toda, Alfred siendo el único que habitaba la mansión realmente durante la semana hoy recibía la visita de todo aquel que había sido importante para Bruce Wayne en los últimos años.

Alrededor de una tumba recién ubicada, era rodeada por diez personas las cuales guardaban silencio ante la tumba y su inscripción la cual todos miran.

 _Bruce Wayne amado padre_

 _el tiempo que paso con su familia_

 _fue precioso._

Las diez personas aguardaron ahí durante casi media hora esperando a que algo sucediera, pero en su gran desilusión nada ocurrió y mediante lo iban aceptando las personas fueron disminuyendo su número no antes de guardar respeto ante la tumba la última persona en retirarse fue la chica de cabellos rojos en silla de ruedas.

Al- creo que es hora de retirarnos - _anuncio tristemente_

Pero nadie respondió, su respuesta fue respondida por un silencio frio y muerto, Alfred entendió esos cuatro chicos eran igual de testarudos que bruce después de todo él los había creado él había sido el padre de los cuatro.

Al- sus habitaciones y la cena están servidas en cuanto decidan entrar a la mansión - _anuncio antes de retirarse_

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de Dick decidió entrar no antes de eso se dirigió hacia Demian.

Dg- Demian sé que esto es duro y te conozco lo suficiente como para no admitirlo en lo absoluto solo quiero asegurarme que el dolor y la sed de venganza te envenenen, tú no estás solo bruce se aseguró de eso construyo una familia porque todos la necesitamos yo estoy aquí para ti

Demian no contesto solo siguió mirando la tumba de su padre y sus abuelos en una mirada perdida que no reflejaba ninguna emoción.

Jason fue el segundo en retirase y de la misma manera que Dick lo hizo se acercó al chico.

Jt- sabes niño siempre quise que lo matara esa siempre fue nuestra pelea, pero ahora que lo hiso me hubiera gustado que no lo hubiera hecho Dick y yo siempre fuimos muy diferentes, pero tenemos dos cosas que compartimos siempre el hecho de haber perdido a nuestros padres y el hecho de que bruce estuvo ahí para nosotros y creo que como él lo dijo estamos ahí para ti, además no pierdas la esperanza yo soy la prueba viviente de que podemos regresar y él es Batman no pierdas la esperanza

Dw- alguna vez te han dicho que pudiste haber sido sacerdote -contesto después de un gran silencio, pero sin perder su mirada estoica

St- no arruines el momento chico -contesto a la burla antes de retirarse

Siguiendo a sus hermanos Tim pensó detenidamente en lo que tendría que decirle a Demian después de todo no era que su relación fuera bueno si se pudiera decir o discutir con los demás diría que él y Demian eran los que peor relación tenían, tomo un gran suspiro y se acercó a Demian.

Dm- no te molestes Drake no necesito tu compasión _– hablo interrumpiendo cualquier intento de palabra de tim_

Td- ¿haa….? _Pregunto sin saber que era lo que había pasado en ese momento la pequeña sabandija había sentido más lastima por el que por sí mismo_

Sin recibir respuesta Demian caminaba hacia la puerta y antes de atravesarla casi hablo en un susurro.

Dw- Gracias Tim, gracias a todos por estar aquí -dijo antes de salir de la vista de tim

Tm- eso me pasa por sentir lastima de el -dijo sin haber sido capaz de escuchar la última declaración de Demian

Mansión Wayne 8 de agosto- 11:35 Am

Los cuatro jóvenes discutían del como trabajarían de ahora en adelante bruce había dejado una fortuna el cual había dejado de forma mancomunada a los cuatro junto con Alfred el problema real era dividirse el trabajo el trabajo real tanto Tim como Demian aún eran menores de edad y solo Dick y jason podía fungir en trabajos empresariales y todo el asunto era un real dolor de cabeza para todos.

Jt- bien basta de tonterías hablemos de lo importante ¿Quién será Batman?

Td- de que hablas no podemos sustituirlo -se quejó Red robin

Dm- jason tiene razón en cuanto la escoria de esta ciudad sepa que mi padre está muerto comenzaran a saquear todo por aquí

Jt- bien, seré Batman

Dm- claro que no Jason, Batman solo puede ser Dick

Dg- yo no quiero ser Batman, no quiero convertirme en Batman

Td- entonces apoyo a jason será Batman

Jt- bien quien de los dos será mi robin -pregunto a los más jóvenes

Dg- nadie será Batman, por el momento atenderemos la ciudad los cuatro junto a spoiler, batwoman, Orphan, blue bird y Oracle será nuestros ojos y oídos

Jt- como quieras per….. - _jason fue interrumpido por una señal de la baticomputadora en ese momento_

Los cuatro miraron hacia la pantalla donde podía observar la atalaya cayendo directo a metrópolis, aunque la imagen no duro demasiado casi de inmediato la señal se perdió después de un gran fuerte estruendo en la comunicación.

Dg- Tim -dijo Nigthwing de inmediato

Tim se puso a trabajar desde la baticomputadora podría tener acceso a la red de cámaras de la atalaya y si bien recordaba Batman le había dicho que el disco de información de la atalaya era una especie de caja negra si quería saber que paso podría conectarse remotamente a ella y revisar las cámaras de seguridad.

No tardo mucho antes de que pudiera acceder libremente a los datos y comenzar a reproducir los videos donde podía ver un día cualquiera en la atalaya y de la anda marcas aparecían por todas las partes asiendo caer inconscientes a todos de inmediato y minutos después tipos encapuchados aparecían de diversos portales mientras que un pentagrama se formaba en medio de ellos pero algo llamo la atención de Dick y era el hecho de que conocía muy bien una de las marcas era la marca de trigon, se alarmo al verla pero se alarmo a un más cunado un portal más apareció y una gran bestia familiar emergió seguido de Raven.

jt- ¿no son el tipo verde y la bruja de tu equipo? pregunto curioso jason después de todo él había sido Red X durante su adolescencia solo para molestar a Dick

todas las miradas se postraron en Nigthwing que estaba perplejo por lo que miraba eran dos de sus compañeros.

Dg- sigue quiero ver el resto del video -ordeno Dick

Td- lo siento ese es todo el video desconectaron todo rastro de micrófonos y cámaras después.

A gran pantalla se ilumino nuevamente llamando la atención de todos para darse cuenta que frente a ellos estaba Amanda waller.

Dg- ¿Qué es lo que quiere waller no es un buen momento?

Aw- lo se chico pájaro, toda metrópolis fue arrasada por la atalaya ¿Por qué crees que llamo?

-Toda metrópolis -dijeron todos al unísono al escuchar la declaración

Aw- miren sé que es murciélago se fue y lo siento, pero en verdad nunca se lo dije, pero lo respetaba y ahora es una de esas beses que me trago mi orgullo y pido ayuda el siempre tuve fe en ustedes y ahora yo lo hago no hagan que me arrepienta necesitamos trabajar juntos ahora tenemos dos sospechosos y son parte de tu equipo.

Dg- lo encontraremos y aclararemos este mal entendido waller y encontraremos a los verdaderos culpables

Aw- sigue diciéndote eso chico, pero fuero visto huyendo intentado salir de país alguien inocente no haría eso, pero te daré la oportunidad de probar lo contrario por que no intentas rastréalos

Rápidamente izo lo pedido para asegurarse de sus palabras, pero nada sucedió la computadora solo aventaba el mismo mensaje una y otra vez.

Aw- ¿entonces?

Dg- se los quitaron, no quieren ser encontrados

Aw- lo siento Nightwing, pero tenemos que encontrarlos y llevarlos ante la justicia esos ya no son tus compañeros, ¿tienes a un equipo listo?

Nightwing volteo a mirar sus hermanos y todos estaba preparados para la acción.

Dg- sí, tengo el mejor equipo listo para encontrarlos

Aw- bien, catmus y todo el gobierno de los estados unidos están a tu disposición muchacho

* * *

 **La atalaya 8 de agosto 12:00 pm**

Un canto siniestro se entonaba mientras las demás boses lo seguían la gran bestia estaba parada frente a la mitad demonio que solo observaba y de pronto comenzaba a entonar el canto junto a los demás encapuchados.

De pronto la mitad demonio se sintió mareada y por unos instantes cerro los ojos cayendo de repente siendo atrapada por las garras de la bestia los cantos se habían detenido en ese momento y todos observaron a la mitad demonio, una vos hablo.

-no podemos perderla

-no te preocupes despertara para continuar el ritual

Y en efecto las voces tenían razón la mitad demonio despertó, pero ya no tenía más sus cuatro ojos rojos sin dos hermosos ojos morados instintivamente la chica se asustó provocando que toda cámara de seguridad y dispositivo electrónico en las cercanías explotara al instante.

Todos los presentes se alertaron, pero de la misma forma todos retrocedieron al ver la postura amenazante de la gran bestia y raven tuvo la oportunidad de sacarlos de ahí mientras más lejos estaba más libre se sentía y más control obtenía sobre si misma pero no lo noto bien hasta que la bestia comenzó a transformar en el Changeling una vez más.

Aparecieron cercas de lo que sería coast city solo para ser emboscados por agente gubernamentales, "superboy" y señorita marciana.

Sm- ríndanse raven y chico bestia, están arrestados por el atentado contra la atalaya y los miles de muertos en metrópolis

Hubo un silencio y lo único que le había pasado por la cabeza a raven en ese momento era que sea lo que sea que esos tipos querían los había culpado y ahora eran fugitivos, raven decido dialogar mientras miraba la cara sorprendida y asustada de su compañero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que sucedía.

Rv- todo es un mal entendido

Sb- un mal entendido, un malentendido nosotros los miramos estaba con ellos tu estaba al centro de ese círculo demoniaco

Estaban en problemas, en grabes problemas ahora nada de lo que digieran sería tomado como la verdad. Raven decido establecer un mensaje telepático solo esperaba que la marciana no lo interceptara.

-changeling, cunado diga ahora tira tu comunicador

Desafortunadamente para raven señorita marciana intercepto el mensaje y sabía exactamente lo que estaban planeando en ese momento.

Sm- intentaran escapara -grito a todos

De inmediato comenzaron a disparar y superboy se lanzó contra ellos sin pensarlo.

Rv- ahora -grito

Los dos tiraron sus comunicadores y cualquier otra cosa que serviría para rastrearlos el Changeling no sabía que ocurría, pero en algún momento raven se lo diría, pero ahora había entendido bien el plan era evitar que cualquier a los siguieran.

Una vez echo eso un portal de magia negra se materializo frente a ellos para atravesarlo de inmediato desapareciendo del lugar y esta vez sin ningún dispositivo electrónico sería imposible que los siguieran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**

 **Bien este solo es el prólogo para ver qué tanta audiencia tendrá la historia esta es la historia que remplazara de tal palo tal astilla una vez que la termine esta historia, se actualizara esta antes no espero y les agrade.**


	2. Corriendo de nuevo

**Capítulo 2 – Corriendo de nuevo**

 **Noruega, Holly Rowland / Un año después**

 **8 de agosto 2:00** _ **pm**_

El pueblo de holly rowland tranquilo como siempre por las mañanas mientras la gente caminaba tranquilamente como todos los días siendo uno de los lugares más pacíficos del mundo una hermosa joven blanca de cabello negro caminaba por el mercado del pueblo comprando comestibles para su hogar como todos los días mientras su marida iba a trabajar en un barco de pesca junto a algunos hombres más ese día parecía como cualquier otro, pero Rachel seria sorprendida.

Un fuerte ruido comenzó a sonar por todo el pueblo asiendo que la gente mirara hacia todos lados buscando el ruido de las sirenas que cada vez se hacía más fuertes cuando el ruido parecía estar casi encima de ellos una vos atreves de un megáfono se escuchó.

-ATENCION ATODOS, ESTO ES UN PROCEDIMIENTO DE ARESTO NO SE ALTEREN LO AREMOS DE UNA MANERA PAZIFICA….

Rachel sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo con el pensamiento que había sido descubierta en ese lugar, pero como era posible si su fallada mágica era irreconocible a cualquier ojo humano o mágico ella era otra persona totalmente diferente a lo que solía ser.

-ATENCION TORA OLAFSDOTTER MEJOR CONOSIDA ESTAS DETENIDA POR ORDENES DE AMANDA WOLLER BAJO LA LEY DEL PODER EXECIBO QUE TIENES LO METAHUMANOS, ESTAS BAJO ARRESTO NO INTENTES NADA Y ENTREGATE PASIFICAMENTE ESTAS RODEADA….

Al oír eso Rachel se tranquilizó, pero algo le decía que tenía que tener cuidado con lo que aria a continuación ya que estuvo a punto de hacer algo estúpido como desaparecer de ahí usando sus poderes, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntó cómo era posible que Hielo estuviera ahí y ella no se había percatado de ello durante casi once meses que estuviera viviendo ahí ella y Garfield.

Rachel estaba absorta en su debate cunado una chica aun lado de ella cómenos a levantar la voz como respuesta.

Hl- Yo no he hecho nada y ustedes no tiene jurisdicción en noruega -grito la chica de cabello negro hacia la vos

Rachel nunca imagino que otros hayan tomado medidas como pintarse en cabello para ocultarse, pero en fin quien era ella para juzgar después de todo otros tenía la suerte de parecer más humanos a diferencia d ella y Garfield que era reconocibles a simple vista con su tonalidad de piel.

-POR ORDENES DE LAS NACIONES UNIDAS LA JURIZDIGCION DE AMANDA WALLER SE A EXTENDIDO EN TODO EL GLOBO ASI QUE RINDETE AHORA O TUS CARGOS AHUMENTARAN, NO PUEDES HACER NADA ESTAS RODEADA….

Rachel observo a la chica aun lado de ella antes de que se apuntara así misma con las manos y su vestuario junto a su tonalidad de cabello cambiaran a un blanco hermoso una vez que la chica hizo su aparición como Hielo un sinfín de hombres aparecieron por todos lados apuntando con armas de avanzada, una vez que se percató que no podría ganar intento darse a la fuga solo para ser derribada por una red electrificada seguido de un millar de dardos neutralizadores y sedantes antes de que ella callera al suelo ya estaba noqueada.

Rachel observo la escena sorprendida intentando no llamar la atención, pero en realidad nadie la miraría siempre y cuando no hiciera nada estúpido que la delatara.

La vos hablo una vez más.

-SENTIMOS LAS MOLESTIAS POR PERTURBAR UN PUEBLO TAN PASIFICO PUEDEN VOLVER A SUS ACTIVIDADES NORMALES…

Rache decidió que era momento de retirarse junto con sus comestibles, pero para su desgracia se dio la vuelta para trompe zar con alguien asiendo que algunos de sus comentables cayeran, rachel alzo la vista para verla y su cuerpo se helo frente a ella estaba spoiler una de las aliadas de Nigthwing junto con Amanda waller y una de los únicos héroes que aun tenia permitido estar activos.

Sr- disculpa, te ayudare no mire por donde iba - _dijo amablemente mientras comenzaba a recoger algunas manzanas en el suelo._

Rl- descuida fue mi culpa -dijo intentando sonar normal

Una vez que todos los comestibles estaban una vez más en la bolsa spoiler la miro detenidamente mientras la escaneaba con la mirada de pies a cabeza.

Los nervios de Rachel se dispararon y sus pensamientos comenzaron a correr desenfrenados.

 _-Mierda, mierda no, no, no me descubrió y ahora qué hago…._

Sr- ¿dime llevas mucho tiempo viviendo aquí? _-spoiler pregunto mientras puso su mano en la barbilla_

Rl- no, algunos meses junto a mi esposo - _respondió rápidamente intentando no sonar sospechosa_

Sr- ha fantástico lugar para una pareja de casados, han elegido un gran lugar para vivir, pero en fin un gusto hablar con Tigo tengo que irme.

Rachel no protesto y se hiso a un lado para que pudiera seguir su camino mientras spoiler camino hacia la dirección contraria.

* * *

 **Minutos más tarde….**

Spoiler llego a un camión blindado donde estaba algún comandante aun lado de un megáfono acompañado de señorita marciana y zatanna.

Sm- ¿entonces? _-pregunto impaciente_

Za- ¿de qué me perdí chicas?

Sm- hoo.. no mucho stephe pensó que una chica en el mercado parecía sospechosa

Za- y ¿entonces?

Sr- fui a comprobar, pero fue solo una mal suposición, nada de qué preocuparse debemos irnos ya tenemos a hielo.

Ms- sigo pensando que fue una mal movida de Nigthwing el tomar presa a Hielo a Guy Gardner no le gustara la idea.

Sr- no te preocupes Megan las naciones unidas llegaron a un acuerdo con Hal solo un linterna puede permanecer en la tierra y solo si es de manera oficial de otra tiene que abandonar su anillo si quiere permanecer en la tierra por periodos de tiempo muy largos.

Za- está bien chicas en marcha, comandante hora de irnos no le parece.

-Claro en seguida

* * *

 **Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar…**

Rachel caminaba apresuradamente a su casa a un lado del hermoso lago que había en el pueblo después de todo Garfield la había sorprendido con que en realidad tenía una gran fortuna de la cual nadie sabía y gracias a que en realidad ningún miembro de la torre sabia el nombre completo de él ni el suyo podía gastar el dinero sin ser detectados, pero ahora ella tenía un mal presentimiento de todo este asunto.

Desde hace un año cuando iniciaron a escapar prácticamente de todo los súper héroes que alguna vez fueron sus amigos ella le había preguntado de qué forma se escondería ella le había preguntado si no tenía un par de escondites como aquel que uso aquella ocasión de fatídico ataque que recibieron de la hermana a lo que le contesto que si pero que esa no sería la forma de esconderse efectivamente ya que tarde o temprano alguien se daría cuenta de que actuaban o se dirigían a lugares inusuales y que ninguno de sus muchos escondites estaban en lugares públicos, a ella en verdad le sorprendió su forma de pensar tomando en cuenta que no sabía mucho de lo que estaba pasando pero algo de lo que estaba seguro era de que tenían que esconderse después de pensarlo un poco chico bestia pregunto a raven si podía o si existía algún hechizo para ocultar su forma a lo que ella contesto que si aunque ella sabía a donde iba la cosa nunca se imaginó que tuviera un excelente plan como el de mudarse a Noruega, y sobre todo nunca se imaginó viviendo tranquilamente en un pueblo llamado Holly Rowland pero el plan había funcionado ya que era uno de los siete lugares más tranquilos del mundo.

Por fin raven llego a su hogar y esta vez a diferencia de otros días no realizo la comida como era costumbre desde que comenzaron a vivir en esa casa, lo único que hiso fue sentarse ahí en la sala mirando la puerta a pesar de que faltaran algunas horas para su llegada.

 **5 cinco horas más tarde….**

Garfield por fin había terminado su día de trabajo y estaba ansioso de llegar a casa, pero algo era inusual pudo verlo una vez que miro su casa todas las luces estaban apagadas siendo las 7:00 pm, a esa hora raven tendría por lo menos la luz de la sala encendida mientras leía y tomaba te, solo un pensamiento se le vino a la mente algo le había ocurrido a raven en su usencia casi de inmediato comenzó a correr hacia la casa olvidando despedirse de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Una vez que estuve exactamente frente a la puerta pensó en abrirla pero se detuvo de golpe y si alguien mas lo estuviera esperando entonces miro hacia los lados esperando que nadie estaba mirando y una vez que se aseguró que nadie lo estaba viendo comenzó a olfatear la puerta para verificar quien se encontraba afuera para su sorpresa solo tomo el olor a lavanda que despedía raven todos los días y eso le hacía saber que ella estaba dentro pero ahora se preguntaba por qué el comportamiento tan extraño y esto hiso que la mente de Garfield pensara el algunas razones.

-tal vez ya se ha aburrido de fingir que estamos casados, tal vez quiera irse o tal vez ella….

Pero en eses momento Garfield se golpeó mentalmente el último año lo había hecho muy bien entre los dos y su relación como amigos había mejorado muchísimo esa era una de las razones por lo que la gente crea la fachada del matrimonio.

Garfield miro la puerta por un minuto y dejo escapar un gran suspiro sea lo que sea que fuese el problema tendría que enfrentarlo después de todo confiaba en raven era su mejor y ahora única amiga después de que la había explicado lo que había sucedido hace un año en la atalaya, Garfield abrió la puerta para ver a raven mirando fijamente hacia la puerta.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por algún momento hasta que Garfield decidió tomar asiento frente a ella y esto realmente funciono ya que ella comenzó a hablar.

Rv- Garfield, hemos vivido aquí durante once meses, once meses hemos vivido tranquilos y hemos hecho amigos nuevos bajo nuestras nuevas identidades, pero creo que ya no es seguro.

Garfield la miro por un momento sabía que algo había sucedido a estas alturas y era algo realmente malo para que raven actuara de esa manera.

Gd- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Rv- esta tarde han atrapado a alguien en la plaza y eso no es todo me he topado con spoiler que estoy segura que acompañaba a la patrulla. _-respondió tranquilamente seria en ese momento, pero chico bestia podía ver su timidez_

Gd- ¿te ha reconocido?

Rv- no, pero casi lo hiso estoy segura

Gd- raven, escúchate, escucha lo que estás diciendo ella no te reconoció y creo que realmente sería mucho más sospechoso que desapareciéramos después de que ella sospecho de ti, pero al final no logro reconocerte ¿no lo crees? -explico chico bestia

Rv- no quiero ni imaginar lo que aran con nosotros si nos atrapan

Gd- mira esperemos un tiempo para no levantar sospechas si las patrullas continúan y ahí riesgo de que seamos descubiertos nos mudaremos, pero de una forma que parezca normal ¿está bien?

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza durante el tiempo que había pasado juntos raven no tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar ya que tenía que ser vista como una señora de casa normal pero había encontrado que platica de forma tan civilizada con chico bestia le traía una gran calma y aun que ella nunca lo diría todo el asunto del juego y la fallada del matrimonio le encantaba y a pesar de que sabía que no era real haberse se permitía olvidar esa parte y disfrutar de su supuesto matrimonio.

* * *

 **Lejos de noruega en un avión rumbo a los estados unidos….**

Za- bien, Megan has encontrado algo acerca del articulo mágico que usaba para evadirnos

Sm- no, nada ella no usaba ningún artefacto mágico Zatanna

Za- ¿Qué eso es imposible?

Sm- te digo la verdad ella no usaba ningún tipo de magia he leído su mente y solo se ocultaba bajo esa peluca

Za- pero yo detecte magia ahí exactamente en ese punto

Sm- lo sé y después corrimos el scanner facial y encontramos a hielo

Za- no ahí había alguien mas, alguien que utilizaba magia alguien que tuvo la suerte de que el scanner se detuviera al encontrar a Hielo

Y como si ambas compartieran la misma mente dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡La chica sospechosa que spoiler miro!

Rápidamente zatanna abrió su comunicador y contacto a spoiler que estaba en la cabina del piloto.

Za- spoiler, da aviso a todos encontramos al demonio y a la bestia se encuentran Noruega, Holly Rowland asiéndose pasar por una pareja de forasteros que decidieron asentarse en el lugar.

* * *

 **Noruega, Holly Rowland**

 **9 de agosto 12:00 am**

 **Casa de los Logan.**

Gd- raven en verdad no tienes por qué hacer esto no es necesario - _se quejaba el hombre rubio_

Rl- bueno, tú haces tú parte y hoy no hice mi parte del trato y quiero cumplir y llámame Rachel no sabemos quien nos puede escuchar

Gd- bien, Rachel, pero conste que es media noche no creo que nadie husme en nuestra puerta a esta hora además en verdad no tienes por qué hacer de comer a esta hora.

Rl- no importa Garfield quiero hacerlo pase toda la tarde sentada en ese sillón

Y antes de que Garfield contestara un sonido hiso que sus nervios se dispararan alguien había tocado la puerta y solo se voltearon a ver el uno al otro.

Gd- ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? -pregunto Garfield mientras se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse a abrir la puerta

Antes de que pudiera avanzar raven lo detuvo y lo miro detenidamente.

Rl- yo…. - _en realidad raven tuvo miedo en ese momento tuvo miedo de ser emboscada tuvo miedo de que tal vez se quedaría sola si detenía a Garfield tuvo miedo de perderlo tuvo miedo de que todo esto a su alrededor terminara._

Dd- tendré cuidad solo abriré la puerta y Rachel si es lo que piensas que es no me intentes ayudar escapa, escapa y no mires atrás de ¿acuerdo? _-pregunto muy seguro de sí mismo, no solo raven había disfrutado de este tiempo si no chico bestia también le había encantado el fingir ser una pareja, aunque siempre deseaba que fuera real y no una fachada de su vida de fugitivos_

Chico bestia se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta lentamente para ser sorprendido al ver a un hombre de sombrero y gafas negras su cara estaba cubierta por algún pasamontaña y su gabardina tapaba por completo su cuerpo y parte de su cara, Garfield estuvo a punto de pregunto ¿Qué era lo que quería?, cunado sin invitación entro a la casa.

¿?- ¿Dónde está rave?, tengo algo que decirles

Chico bestia se sorprendió su vos era distorsionada por algún aparato modular de vos, pero el intento actuar de manera casual.

Gd- disculpe, pero creo que está cometiendo un grave error soy Garfield logan vivo aquí con mi esposa Rachel, pero ella no se encuentra fue a visitar a sus padres

¿?- no es momento para juegos chico bestia, tengo algo importante que decirles a ti y a raven en verdad tienes que salir los antes posible de aquí ellos saben quiénes son y donde encontrarlos.

Gd- ¿quiénes? Y ¿Quién eres tú? ¿y porque estás diciéndonos esto?

¿?- porque soy un amigo pero no debo revelar mi identidad aún no, así que tiene que escucharme ahora tiene que irse antes de que sea tarde.

Chico bestia miro al hombre extraño durante un momento antes de hablar.

Gd- ¡Raven! ... podrías venir un segundo creo que esto es importante _-grito angustiado el cambia formas_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Conitnuara….**

* * *

.1: claro, claro y genial que te gusten tanto mis historias y de lo otro pues nada más hay que ponernos en contacto

Ryuzaky: huuu… pues serás muchísimas cosas jajajajaja espero este capítulo también te gusté mucho a pesar de lo hice más corto


	3. Wonder Girl

**Capítulo 3- Wonder Girl**

El día era caluroso y ellos se escondían en una cueva a lo lejos de la ciudad de más cercana al norte de Canadá, sus ropas olían mal tenia calor y estaban cansados sin importar a donde fuera los seguían persiguiendo constantemente no importaba alguien siempre los reconocía y salían huyendo de ellos gritando cosas como La bestia, Las criaturas, los asesinos y Los demonios.

A donde fuera que llegaban armaban un alboroto y eso tenía harta a Raven ella no había pedido eso, ella realmente estaba molesta había dedicado su vida a convertirse en una fuerza del bien y después de tantos sacrificios y de evitar el fin del mundo, el mundo le pagaba de la peor forma entonces con dificultad recordó una cosa.

Cg- ¡Raven! _–dijo con euforia_

Rv- ahora no chico bestia, no tengo el humor para algunos chistes estúpidos –y con eso la hechicera cerro los ojos para intentar dormir.

Garfield solo suspiro sin importar que su mal humor estaba creciendo inmensurablemente al punto que ya estaba comenzando a dejar de dirigirle la palabra, pero el aún había tenido una idea y una muy grande así que decidido se levantó del suelo en la cueva sin voltear atrás decidido a poner en marcha su plan era algo que no le iba a gustar, pero tendría que hacerlo no sin antes dejar un escrito en el suelo.

Tuve una gran idea

Por favor no te vayas sin mi

Regresare en tres días a esta

cueva espérame por favor.

Sin mirar atrás se convirtió en el animal más pequeño y rápido de su arsenal para dar camino a su destino.

.

.

.

-¡Garfield!... ¡Gar!

-Mmmmm…..

-¡GARFIELD!

Gd- ¿QUE? –dijo sorprendido

Rl- despierta estamos a media hora de Oslo una vez ahí podremos cruzar la frontera hacia Suecia según el tipo misterioso encontraremos a un informante que nos dará refugio _–dijo tranquilamente sin revisar que Garfield prestara atención_

Gd- aun sospechas de que sea alguna clase de trampa

Rl- no el sujeto nos dejó de seguir después de que tomamos el tren

Gd- está bien, aunque me hubiera gustado poder hacerle más preguntas no tuvimos tiempo para nada.

Rl- lo sé, pero me da algo de alivio imaginar que aun ahí gente de nuestro lado

Gd- si solo esperemos que no sea la misma gente que nos metió en esto _–dijo preocupado a nadie en particular_

Rl- tienes razón tan solo no pensemos en esto ahora será mejor cambiar de tema ¿qué era lo que estabas soñando tus emociones cambiaron de pronto?

Gd- de en realidad recordaba Canadá – _dijo casi en un suspiro_

Rl- ya veo, aun no me has contado donde estuviste esos tres días _–dijo cambiando su tono un tanto exigente, pero juguetón sabiendo que igual que otras veces evadiría la pregunta_

Gd- yo en realidad ya sabes solo fui a conseguir los anillos y un trasporte tu estuviste ahí debes recordarlo –dijo casi riéndose de que no pudiera recordar algo en donde estuvo presente.

Rl- tu sabes bien que no me refiero a eso…. – _no pudo terminar de decir nada más cunado el chico rubio a su lado ya había caído dormido nuevamente, aunque ella sabía que estaba fingiendo lo dejaría pasar como las otras veces que pregunto._

La curiosidad la mataba si tan solo ese día no lo hubiera ignorado tal vez podría sabes cómo consiguió los anillos holográficos y el trasporte para salir desapercibidos de Canadá, lo único que recuerdo es….

* * *

 **FLASH BACK…**

Raven despertó y su primera impresión fue que se encontraba sola un millar de pensamientos se le vino a la cabeza, pero los que más daban vueltas en su cabeza eran en los que pensaba que chico bestia la había abandonado a su suerte.

Intento pensar claro e hiso la más prudente que se le ocurrió no podría andar muy lejos tal vez aun así podría rastrearlo entonces sin perder tiempo comenzó en su posición de loto y comenzó a levitar solo para darse cuenta del escrito que había en el suelo de la tierra.

 _Tuve una gran idea_

 _Por favor no te vayas sin mi_

 _Regresare en tres días a esta_

 _cueva espérame por favor._

Raven miro con desconfianza el texto y un millar más de ideas pasaron por su cabeza que pasaba si alguien la encontraba en esos tres días y tenía que irse de ahí, jamás vería a chico bestia de nuevo o peor aún que tal si chico bestia la vendía a cambio de su libertad su mente era un campo de batalla.

* * *

 **Dentro de NEVERMORE…**

Las emociones discutían acaloradamente por la información dada en los últimos minutos y por todas las ideas surgidas en el momento.

R- ¡EL IDIOTA VERDE NOS ABANDONO! _–gritaba molesta la emoción de capucha roja_

I – Lo más probable es esperar el tiempo dicho una vez pasado el tiempo podremos comenzar a evaluar la decisión y dictar veredictos.

T- Y si… y.. si nunca regresa y si en verdad no abandono _–susurraba tristemente para nadie en particular la emoción de la capa gris_

R- ¡POR SU PUESTO QUE NO AVANDONO QUE MAS PODEMOS ESPERAR DEL COBARDE VERDE!

G- en Fin, deberíamos descansar todo esto me da sueño

V- Confió en que cumplirá su palabra y lo esperaremos el tiempo suficiente y si aún a si no llega lo esperamos un poco mas

R- ¡QUE PIENSAN DARLE AUN MAS TIMEPO!

A -Estoy de acuerdo con darle un poco más de tiempo si no llega en el plazo acordado, ¿Quién sabe tal vez pueda retrasarse un poco?

Con tan solo recordar que aquella discusión de sus emociones duro los tres días que se quedó esperando en aquella cueva hasta que Garfield regreso la hacía tener dolor de cabeza, pero en fin para ella eso había quedado en el pasado, pero de vez en cuando la curiosidad de saber a dónde fue la mara por dentro.

Raven abrió los ojos saliendo de su recuerdo solo para escuchar las boses de lo que aprecian algunos oficiales subiendo al tren para alguna inspección nunca lo diría en vos alta pero siempre había una sensación de nerviosismo en esos momentos cunado utilizabas sus identificaciones falsas, pero ahora no era el momento de pensar.

Rl- Garfield despierta ahí una inspección _–dijo Raven mientras movía cuidadosamente a Garfield para despertarlo_

Esta vez fue diferente a las demás ocasiones en que Raven lo intento despertar casi al mismo tiempo que ella termino de decir la frase el abrió los ojos él sabía que eso no era un juego y tenía que estar alerta por si algo salía rotundamente mal en ese momento.

Garfield se incorporó sin decir nada hasta que los oficiales llegar a sus vagones para mirarlos fijamente.

Of- Señor, señora identificaciones por favor –ordeno el oficial sin decir nada mas

Raven tomo los pasaportes y se los entregó al oficial el cual simplemente los tomo para mirarlos fijamente para después echarles una mirada tanto a Rachel.

Of- Bien, disfruten su viaje _–dicho eso les devolvió sus pasaportes y continua su camino por el vagón_

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero ambos sentían la atención de que en cualquier situación parecida o próxima podría no irles tan bien como esta ocasión.

* * *

 **Dos Hora Después…**

Oslo, Noruega 10:00 Am

El mercado.

Los dos Ex-titanes se encontraban sentado en las afueras de lo que era una especie restauran familiar en donde esperaría a su contacto, pero en realidad eso era difícil puesto que ni siquiera sabía cómo lucia él.

Rl- Garfield, ¿seguro que esta era la dirección correcta?

Gd- sí, el tipo dijo que teníamos que esperar en este lugar en un intervalo de las 10:15 am y las 11:00 am

Rl- bien, pero hay que mantenernos alerta – _regaño Raven a Garfield el cual estaba algo relajado o al menos eso parecía_

Media hora después de que aún seguían sentado un mesero se acercó entregándoles dos tazas de té y una rebanada de pastel con una tarjeta, Raven la tomo mientras que Garfield miro al mesero.

Gd- Amigo nosotros no hemos ordenado nada de esto _-dijo algo curioso de la orden_

El mesero solo sonrió para después retirarse.

Gd- amigo, no voy a pagar por algo que no ordene a sí que….. _–pero el cambiante no pudo terminar puesto que Rachel lo interrumpió._

Rv- ¿Garfield? – _dijo llamando la atención_

Gd- hoye rae no voy a pagar algo que no ordenamos – _objeto molesto de que a Raven no le mostrara el hecho de que había llevado algo que no había ordenado a la mesa._

Rv- Garfield, pero si lo ordenamos - _le dijo para después mostrarle la tarjeta que venía junto con el pastel._

 _Dos cuadras por la calle de la panadería_

 _Vuelta a la derecha_

 _Tercera puerta de madera_

 _Tocar tres veces seguida._

Los dos se miraron cuidadosamente y la duda creció en ese momento quienes eran estas personas y porque estaban ayudándolos y la única manera de averiguarlo seria yendo a esa dirección, Garfield miro a Rachel por un momento fijamente.

Gd- si quieres podemos no ir después de todo podemos volver a comenzar en algún otro lugar –opino Garfield al darse cuenta que la duda dominaba a Raven en ese momento

La única respuesta que recibió fue una negación con la cabeza de parte de Raven.

Rl- no, ya hemos llegado demasiado lejos y aun que lo hiciéramos el tipo misterioso fue capaz de encontrarnos lo ara de nuevo.

Gd- Bien, entonces en marcha

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la ubicación de la tarjeta en realidad fue simple ahora solo quedaba llamar a la puerta y antes de hacerlo ambos se miraron tal si todo salía mal tal vez sería la última vez que se miraran el uno con el otro, Rachel le regalo una sonrisa en señal de que estaba lista para lo que estuviera detrás de esa puerta.

Garfield toco la puerta tres veces como la tarjeta decía no tardo mucho tiempo en que la puerta fue abierta por un anciano que miro a los jóvenes héroes.

-Pasen adelante – _dijo amablemente_

Rl- usted es…. – _dijo Raven siendo interrumpida por el anciano_

-me temo que no jovencita yo solo soy el dueño de la casa, pero adelante su contacto los espera en la sala.

Una vez más ambos tanto Rachel como Garfield se miraron antes de comenzar a seguir al anciano dentro de la casa una vez dentro atravesaron un largo pasillo donde había algunas fotografías de una familia pequeña y un sinfín de fotos más a las cuales no les tomaron importancia no quería estar distraídos realmente de algún ataque sorpresa, entonces llegaron a la sala solo para tomar posiciones de batalla al ver al supuesto contacto "Contacto".

Rl- Tu… - _dijo molesta mientras levitaba en el pasillo lista para atacar_

Gd- ¡Cassidy! –dijo sorprendido al verla

Wg- hey…. Chicos tranquilos no quiero pelear _–dijo mientras alzaba las manos en son de paz_

Rl- no quiere pelear entonces que quieres que nos entregemos voluntariamente bueno déjame decirte algo estas equivocada si piensas que nosotros vamos ha…- _antes de que pudiera decir más cassidy hablo_

Wg- wow.. wow tranquilicémonos todos y pueden llamarme Wonder Girl además no queremos al mar un alboroto en una ubicación segura yo no quiero atraparlos ni nada por el estilo como ustedes piensan yo no estoy con el gobierno – _explico la súper chica_

Gd- enserio crees que caeremos en eso, digo hemos estado huyendo, pero por lo menos debes en cuando escuchamos alguna actualización del mundo y el nombre de Wonder Girl suena por todos lados siendo una de los altos mandos que está ayudando al gobierno.

Wg- estas en lo cierto, pero esa no soy yo de la wonder Girl que ustedes han escuchado de la que han escuchado no es otra que la primera wonder Girl, Donna Troy.

Gd- espera eso quiere decir que….. – _dijo Garfield confundido y exaltado_

Wg- a si es Changeling yo soy wonder Girl II y estoy con la resistencia de héroes.


	4. No estaba fingiendo

**Capítulo 4- No estaba fingiendo**

* * *

 **Casa segura**

 **Oslo, Noruega**

 **9 de Agosto, 11:45 am**

Los dos ex titanes se quedaron perplejos ante lo que había escuchad en realidad existía una resistencia encontrar del gobierno de los estados unidos y su ley anti-meta poderes, esto era lo que realmente siempre estuvieron esperando gente, gente en la que pudieran confiar para cuidar de ellos alguien que mirara sus espaldas como en los viejos tiempo y aún más importante, amigos que en verdad creyeran en su inocencia.

Cassidy les regalo una sonrisa para después invitarlos a tomar asiento para discutir algunas cosas a lo que Raven y chico bestia accedieron ya más relajados aun que aun con una pequeña desconfianza después de todo este asunto podía ser una gran mentira elaborada.

Raven miro a cassidy durante unos momentos esperando a que digiera algo que la tranquilizara realmente en ese momento.

Wg- bien, creo que necesitas algunas respuestas primero cierto _–dijo la chica rubia mientras se relajó en el sofá de la casa frente a los dos ex titanes._

Rv- sería muy favorecedor para tu punto si nos aclararas un par de cosas _–dijo la mitad demonio asiéndole saber que en efecto tenia algunas dudas que quería resolver._

Y antes de que si quiera pudiera formular una de las muchas preguntas que tenía el changeling fue el primero en preguntar a la heroína frente a ellos.

Cg- ¿Cómo nos encontraron? Y ¿Cómo es posible que no pude rastrear ningún olor de la persona que nos encontró? – _dijo mientras su mirada era fría y delgada_

Las dos chicas en la habitación lo miraron desconcertadas pero un segundo después Raven lo apoyo en sus preguntas y miro pasiblemente a wonder girl para esperar alguna respuesta.

Wg- hooo…. Bien buenas preguntas, aunque la verdad no sé si mis respuestas sean aun suficientes

Rv- ¿pórque? _–cuestiono al primer destello de inseguridad proveniente de la chica rubia frente a ella_

Wg- veras es complicado en asunto referente a quien los encontró…. _–intento explicar la chica aun que podía ver que sus palabras estaban cayendo en oídos sordos_

Cg- ¿complicado?, Explícate _–exigió el cambiante_

Wg- está bien, está bien solo no se pongan tensos, la persona que los encontró fue la persona que lidera la resistencia de héroes y conforme a porque no pudiste detectar ningún olfato es porque es muy astuto y aun que no soy una lectora de mentes sé cuál es la siguiente pregunta y la respuesta es no, no sé quién es él o como los encontró exactamente en realidad nadie sabe quién es –explico la amazona

Rv- ¿Qué nadie sabe quién es? _–pregunto Raven expresando su inconformidad con la respuesta obtenida_

Cg- acaso están locos siguen aún líder el cual es desconocido para ustedes

Wg- lo sé, lo sé, pero es mejor que la alternativa además hay rumores – _menciono la chica diciendo esa última palabra casi como un susurro_

Rv- ¿rumores?, ¿Qué clase de rumores?

Wg- ¡BATMAN! _–dijo exaltada_

Cg- eso es absurdo Batman está muerto _–refunfuño el cambiante a la mención del súper héroe caído_

Wg- lo pero sigue siendo solo un rumor muchos dicen que es verdad que en realidad no murió y que de alguna forma logro escapar de la atalaya y otros dicen que es una farsa para molestar a Nigthwing.

Por un momento hubo silencio en la sala en donde se encontraban y nadie quería seguir hablando mientras procesaban la información del momento Batman, ¡vivo1 eso era…. Un tanto absurdo, pero no imposible algunos héroes morían para después de alguna manera resurgir y salvar el día, pero esto era diferente y después de algunos segundos más cassidy hablo.

Wg- ¿alguna otra pregunta?

Los dos ex titanes se miraron y esta vez el changeling le cedió la palabra a Raven de igual forma quien formulara la pregunta no importaba al final después de todo tenía una pregunta en especial que querían hacer desde que entraron a la casa de seguridad.

Rv- ¿Qué sucedió con el mundo?, ¿Qué sucedió con nuestro mundo? _–pregunto curiosa Raven ante el cambio de semblante de wonder girl_

La chica suspiro sabía que alguno de los dos preguntaría algo así y tendría que respondérselo de igual manera era algo importante que ellos dos deberían saber, cassidy los miro y comenzó a narrar la historia del mundo desde el trágico día.

Wg- bien por dónde empezar, ¿qué fue lo último que recuerdan de ese día? _–pregunto con tristeza a sus invitados_

Los dos ex titanes se miraron y sintiéndose algo incomodos tuvieron que contestar la pregunta que la amazona les había hecho.

Cg- lo último que recordamos es a nosotros siendo perseguidos hasta alguna bahía en alguna ciudad por la policía y algunos héroes jóvenes.

Wg- bien eso está bien, ahora yo les contare lo que sucedió después verán chicos eso solo fue el comienzo rápidamente el reporte se expandió por todo el globo y sus nombres aparecieron en todos lados tendrías que vivir en una cueva para no enterarte y si no me equivoco creo que fue eso lo que estuvieron haciendo todos los tacharon como criminales buscados entonces cada titan activo y cada meta humano comenzó a buscarlos y a formar grupos de búsqueda dirigidos por Nigthwing, pero lo interesante fue lo que sucedió después dentro de los grupo había divisiones algunos querían capturarlos y obligarlos a pagar pos sus crimines mientras que otros los buscaban para darles el beneficio de la duda y justificar su presencia en el lugar de los hechos después de todo es un mundo loco en el que vivimos.

En fin, con el paso del tiempo Nigthwing acepto la ayuda de Amanda waller, ¿por qué?, bueno nadie sabe con certeza y en un par de días tenia a barias organizaciones gubernamentales ayudando en la búsqueda utilizando métodos inapropiados para buscarlos entonces todo aquel héroe que un tenía una pisca de compasión y ética declino de la búsqueda para solo dejar al gobierno y a todos lo que querían ver rodar sus cabezas.

Pasaron algunos meces y de pronto hubo un llamado para una especie de caza masiva todo aquel súper héroe o meta humano que tuviera la capacidad de ser una amenaza para la sociedad tenia o bien estar bajo el mando del gobierno o ser preso muchos huyeron y otros tomaron lugar junto a Nigthwing y su nuevo Gobierno Al lado de Amanda Waller en ese momento fue cuando muchos se dieron cuenta que Waller era quien estaba teniendo todas estas nueva y fabulosas ideas intentaron contrata atacar y derrocarla para abrirle los ojos a los demás héroes pero en vez de eso fueron vistos como traidores a la nación y del nuevo gobierno, ahora nos enfrentamos al gobierno Alado, a la organización primaria de Amanda Waller "CADMUS" y a N.O.W.H.E.R.E.

Aunque la verdad la resistencia no está sola algunos países se dieron cuenta de lo que en verdad estaba pasando en estados unidos y es que no hay otra forma de cómo llamarlo, pero lo que hicieron Nigthwing y Amanda fue organizar un golpe de estado en la nació más poderosa del mundo.

Tanto el cambiante como la hechicera escucharon como su querido amigo Dick Grayson fue consumido por el dolor de perder a su padre adoptivo y como gracias a ellos su locura se convirtió en hambre del poder y el hecho de que Amanda estuviera presente no ayudo en mucho.

Wg- ahora tengo una pregunta que hacerles chicos _-dijo la chica mientras los miro tranquilamente_

Ambos la miraron esperando cualquier cosa en realidad la tencion estaba en un punto criticola amazona los había tomado con la guardia baja mientras procesaban la información que les acababa de caer ensima entonces hablo.

Wg- ¿se unirá a nosotros para derrocar al nuevo gobierno?

-Espera ¿qué? _–dijeron los dos al unísono ninguno de ellos esperaba una invitación tan directa_

Wg- lo siento chicos no abra más preguntas hasta que respondan esta ¿están con nosotros o no?

Los dos ex titanes se miraron por tercera vez durante el día aun un tanto inseguro de lo que en realidad tenía que responder la idea era tentadora, pero significaría el fin de todas sus cuartadas, Raven desvió la mirada y miro a cassidy.

Rv- ¿podríamos pensarlo? _–pregunto a la amazona_

Wg- por supuesto, pero no demasiado solo tiene hasta mañana por la mañana para responder.

Cg- eso estará bien.

Wg- pueden dormir aquí esta noche ahí dos habitaciones arriba vendré por la mañana para escuchar su respuesta _–explico la amazona_

Cg- ¿tú no te quedaras aquí? – _pregunto sorprendido el cambiante_

Wg- lo siento Garfield, pero no, tengo otra misión aquí en Oslo solo descansen y no llamen mucho la atención ahí poca guardia por aquí, pero es mejor prevenir.

Rv- solo por curiosidad ¿Qué sucedería si nos negamos? –pregunto curiosa la chica

Wg- entonces seguiría de acuerdo a las instrucciones y los llevaría hasta la frontera una vez ahí estaría por su cuenta y nosotros por la nuestra.

Ambos héroes miraron a la Amazona y asintieron ante su respuesta este sería un día largo.

 **Casa segura**

 **Oslo, Noruega**

 **9 de Agosto, 10:35 pm**

* * *

 **Habitación de Raven**

Desde que wonder girl les había invitado Raven tuve que meditar durante horas y después de tantos intentos fallidos de meditar ase dos horas se había dado por vencida prefiriendo pensando en el último año y como de alguna manera se había perdido en algún punto si darse cuenta dejo de fingir estar en una relación de casados con Garfield y comenzó a vivir en su propia fantasía se había perdido en su cariño incondicional desde ese día ese fabuloso día.

* * *

 **Flash Back…..**

Noruega, Holy Rowland

Diciembre 24, 11:30 pm

Una linda fiesta de navidad se celebrará en el poblado de Holy Rowland donde algunos vecinos habían juntado un gran festín de alimentos y bebidas para celebrar noche buena en algún lugar de la fiesta sentado en una de las mesas a lado de la pista de baile se encontraba Rachel Roth y Garfield Logan una pareja de recién casados que acaba de llegar al poblado.

Gl- vamos Rae. Todos lo están asiendo vamos a bailar un poco - _se quejaba el cambiante_

Rl- no, y es mi decisión final –dijo molesta la chica después de la milésima ves que se negaba a bailar con el cambiante

Gl- anda rae, es noche buena además tenemos que mantener la fachada somos recién casados tenemos que estar en el apogeo de la relación –reclamo el chico frente a ella

Rl- no, garfi….. –y antes que la chica pudiera siquiera terminar el cambiante la estiro de los brazos provocando que se pusiera de pie repentinamente.

Lo que no había mirado ninguno de los dos era un pedazo de muérdago colgado a unos cuantos pasos de la mesa donde se encontraban y antes de que se dieran cuenta todos los invitados de la fiesta estaba mirándolos esperando a que se besaran.

Los dos ex titanes se miraron con nerviosismo y la cara da Raven trasmitía molestia en ese momento tanta atención hacia ella era malo muy malo sus poderes se podrían descontrolar en cualquier momento y su fachada se vendría abajo, pero de pronto sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un par de labios que se juntaban con los suyos tan cálidos tan suaves tan deliciosos para ella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el momento.

Sin darse cuenta se olvidó de sus preocupaciones y de sus poderes en ese momento lo único que importaba era disfrutar el beso entre Rachel Roth y Garfield logan en ese momento Raven y El changeling no existían solo ellos dos.

.

.

.

.

De pronto unos golpes a su puerta la sacaron de su recuerdo, fue como ser traída de golpe de nuevo a la realidad entonces recordó que ella y Garfield no había hablado nada absolutamente referente a lo de tomar alguna decisión referente a su problema y por alguna razón la idea de tener que hablar le aterraba.

Una vez más escucho el golpeteo en su puerta.

Rv- ¿Quién es? _–pregunto temerosa de que fuera el cambiante_

Cg- soy yo Rae, Garfield necesitamos hablar _–escucho decir al cambiante desde el otro lado de la puerta_

Rv- pasa – _respondió tímidamente pues ya sabía a lo que se tendría que enfrentar_

El cambiante entro y la miro tendida en su cama él ni siquiera intento llamar su atención solo se acercó y se tumbó a un lado de ella mientras miraba el techo, unos cuantos minutos pasaron en silencio hasta que el cambiante hablo.

Gl- Tenemos que hablar – _dijo nuevamente_

Rl- lo sé – _respondió casi de inmediato_

Gl- ¿entonces lo has pensado? _–pregunto el cambiante rápidamente al escuchar la tristeza en su vos_

Rl- si, y aun que no me agrada es lo correcto

Gl- lo sé, pero debemos hacerlo a mí tampoco me agrada mucho

Rl- si lo se puedo sentir tus emociones

Gl- ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?

Rl- adelante –dijo con dulcura y delicadeza

Gl- ¿Qué es lo que no te agrada?

Raven sintió que su corazón se aceleró a mil por minuto no podía decirle en ese momento que lo que no le agradaba era que jamás volvería a ser pareja, aunque fuera solo una simple mentira, pero ella lo sentía tan real sentía como si en verdad estuvieran juntos, pero ahora todo eso tendría que terminar y…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos una vez más por esa sensación que aun recordaba bien como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado se sentía también el sabor y la textura, abrió los ojos para ver que no lo estuviera imaginando y no se lo podía creer Garfield la estaba besando con tanta dulcera con tanta delicadeza con tanto ¡AMOR!

El beso se rompió y ella solo lo miro durante algunos segundos antes de que el hablo.

Gl- intente pensar durante todo el día mientras camine por la ciudad, pero no pude concentrarme en nada en lo único que pensaba era en tu y yo y en cómo no quería que esto terminara digo para serte sincero el día que te bese bajo ese muérdago me di cuenta de que no podría fingir estar en una relación amorosa con Tigo y eso era porque en realidad estaba en una relación amorosa con Tigo ningún día que pasamos junto mentí todos esos momentos que compartimos fueron auténticos…. Raven…. Rachel Roth yo… yo te amo.

Hubo silencio y las orejas puntiagudas de Garfield cayeron y de pronto sintió los labios de Raven uniéndose una vez más con los suyos no podría creerlo ella le estaba correspondiendo en verdad ella lo quería, ella se miraba hermosa ella… se separó de el por un momento rompiendo nuevamente el beso.

Rv- yo también te amo Garfield

Y con eso fue el inicio de la primera noche como una pareja formal y ese beso fue el primero de la noche de muchos que siguieron compartiendo en la intimidad de la habitación mientras sus prendas se desprendían de sus cuerpos a una gran velocidad ambos habían esperado esa noche desde el primer día que se besaron.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**


End file.
